


Оллимарки

by Regis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-14
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Драббл про идеальность.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 3





	Оллимарки

Ему хочется уничтожить гриффиндорца. Разорвать на маленькие кусочки и развеять их в воздухе. Избавиться от наваждения навсегда. Он сжимает руку в кулак и со всей злостью наносит удар.  
Вуд поднимает голову и улыбается. Своей невыносимо солнечной, до боли светлой улыбкой. Она кажется совершенной на его окровавленных губах. Он наклоняется ближе к слизеринцу и целует его. Тот больше не в силах сопротивляться, не в силах бежать, не в силах двигаться. Металлический привкус крови, аромат мятного чая, и что-то еще, еле уловимое, но такое правильное… Это – вкус Вуда. Того самого идеального Вуда. И Флинт, очнувшись, отталкивает от себя гриффиндорца и медленно пятится назад. А потом разворачивается и убегает. Вуд задумчиво смотрит ему в след.


End file.
